


Misery loves company

by Km2c



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Km2c/pseuds/Km2c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is sick, but at least he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery loves company

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Lady Midnight Week:  
> Day 1- Most Anticipated Character
> 
> More Info can be found here:  
> http://malcolm-faede.tumblr.com/post/138850634144/lead-up-to-lady-midnight-week

Julian tried to keep still as much as he could after easing into bed. His left shoulder hurt like hell, the pain radiating all the way up into his neck and the back of his neck. He licked his dry lips and tried to breathe as little as possible through his mouth, concentrating on his clogged nose instead. His throat still felt raw from all the coughing he had done earlier. 

Night time seemed to ease the symptoms of his cold somewhat and Julian prayed for sleep. He tried to roll on his side and tearing pain flared up in the muscles of his neck and shoulder. With one hand he massaged the sore spots, hoping to ease the tightness there somewhat. His nose tickled and Julian reached for a handkerchief to blow it before he had to sneeze.

He hated being sick!

Emma had ordered him to bed earlier, claiming she had seen corpses with a healthier skin tone. Dru also had remarked he looked pale as ghost. Livvy had thrown him a look of pity and Ty had warned him to stay away from him - he didn’t want to get sick, too. Emma had glared at him but Julian was used to Ty’s lack of tact.

Just as his eyes started to close the door to his bedroom opened. Julian heard the sounds of bare little feet tiptoeing over the floorboards. A moment later the bed on his right dipped slightly and Julian felt something warm press into him.

“Hey Tabby Cat,” he murmured, his good arm coming up to pull his kid brother closer to him. His voice was coming and going. Right now he could only whisper. “Can’t sleep?”

Tavvy had been the first to get sick. They boy had come down with fever and a cold earlier this week and Julian had spend the majority of his time playing nurse. Tavvy was whiny and clingy when sick and wanted to be held and rocked for hours. Julian had taken to sitting in the rocking chair, his little brother curled up in his lap like a hedgehog. No wonder he had gotten sick as well!

He felt Tavvy move as he nestled further into him. “Feel better when you are close.”

Julian tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He felt touched. Tavvy was adorable and Julian loved him fiercely. He’d do anything for his children. He’d kill for them. A memory of Ty in the Accords Hall rose unbidden in his mind and Julian tried to push it away. He didn’t want to think about his father right now. “Me too,” he breathed.

A tiny hand found his way in his, little fingers curling around his own long ones. “Good night, Jules.”

Julian leaned forward, straining his neck to press a kiss to Tavvy’s forehead, ignoring the pain the movement caused him. “Good night, little brother. Sleep tight.”


End file.
